Breaking Down The Randomness Wall
by Fanatic97
Summary: A Sub series to WG's Wal Mart Story. WHere ANYTHING CAN HPPEN AND EVERYTHING WILL HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Calvin and Hobbes 1,000 Ways to get kicked out of Wal Mart

Sub series

Breaking Down the Wall of Randomness

The Prologue of an epic

**I am warning all who read this, you may lose some brain cells, and pass out from laughter You have been warned **

It was a regular day in the realm of Calvin and Hobbes…well not exactly, Calvin, Hobbes, Astrid and Matt,

had been stuck in Wal-Mart, for a while now, while Astrid was getting her laptop fixed..or trying to get it

fixed, either way it was slow going. Matt, sat next to her as they both moped. Matt, was trying to come

up with some ideas for them to do. "Want to stuff the toilets in the bathroom full of toilet paper and

make them flood?" "No, it's not part of the list." "Want to eat some food then regurgitate it all over

some employees?" "No, It's not on the list and Calvin and Hobbes did that in between Chapters 3 and

4." "Want to just sit here until something happens?" "Sure." Matt, looked at her in wonderment. IN his

short time of knowing her and reading her stuff, he knew that she was one to NEVER give up on

ANYTHING, even when someone else was flaming one of her stories. HE was bored as well. Hobbes, was

trying to help get his friends memory back, and had walked up to them."Hey Hobbes." Said Astrid. "Any

luck with the memory?" "Besides that he likes candy, hates vegetables, and wants to throw water

balloons at girls and remember who I am…No." "You sure Hobbes, that sounds like a lot of Progress."

Matt said. "yeah, well it's going to take A LOT to restore all his memory." "Oh and Matt, BTW there are

four Jet transformers outside, they said that they wanted to talk to you." Matt, looked up, "Really who."

Then, a giant robotic came down squishing a sign. "Ohhhhh, crap." Then, four Decepticons appeared.

One was colored like G1 Sunstrom, another was light blue with some dark blue out lines, another was

puke green, and another was bright red. They all looked menacing..except their faces looked like the

faces of lunatics. Sunstrom, looked really happy. "GREETINGS MY FIRIEND!" He shouted aloud. "WE JUST

CAME BACK FROM AN ADVENTURE WITH A FLYING CIRCUS AND THE SPANSIH INQISITION!" Astrid and

Hobbes, both looked at matt. "Why does he sound like Monty Python?" Hobbes demanded. "Well, I

programmed these guys to be smart security guards for my story and then they watched some movies."

He pointed at Sunstrom. "he watched EVERY Monty Python related thing EVER, so he now believes he is

in a Monty python styled world . HE pointed at the Puke colored seeker. "He watched EVERY WESTERN

movie ever as well and now believes he is a western flick…and some other Films." "like what?" Astrid

asked. "HEY Gunslinger, what are we going to do today?" "What's this we stuff white man?" HE

responded. Both Astrid and Hobbes looked up at him. "wasn't that a western too?" "I don't even know

where that line cam from, I excepted him to say Something from Pinky and the brain..i guess he deleted

that part." He pointed toward the Blue Decepticon. "Meet Thunderstorm, He had his higher

programming written over by the wizard of Oz, he has tried to send people to Oz and has done it 30

time and succeeded 5 times." Astrid looked at Matt. "I do no know what is weirder the fact that he has

tired or that he has actually succeeded." "I can't figure out which I more stranger." Matt responded.

"what about him?' Hobbes asked pointing to the red one." "Oh him, he is just the strong silent brooding

Type. "Oh." Astrid, looked up at them, so we have four Decepticon seekers," Matt broke in." Starscream

clones." "Right, so now what?" Matt, looked at them. "well, I could do a subseries that ties up stuff in

the main story." Astrid, looked at him. "you want to make a subseries?" "Sure, how hard can it be?"

She looked at Hobbes, who shrugged and sighed. "Alright Matt, you can make a sub series." Matt, and

the seekers, the red one included, All got giant anime faces and eyes with Hearts. "REALLY!"

They all screamed and then got giant happy faces. Astrid, sighed, then pulled out a key that said story

key. She Tossed it to him and he grinned. "THNAKS ASTRIDD!" "WOO HOO LETS GO GUYS!" The five

(probably insane guys, ran into the store." Astrid Stared after them and faceplamed. "what have I

done?" Hobbes looked after them. "You released Armageddon on us." Meanwhile Calvin was in the

comic section, screaming. "WHAT IS THIS A CAPTIN NAPLEM COMIC FOR $6.00"S WHAT KIND OF

MONSTERS RUN THIS STORE!" "Well," said Astrid, "At least Calvin has another memory about his

Past"

**We now present to you all, a sub series about WGS Wal Mart story, Breaking Down the Randomness Wall. Like I Said It shall be INSANE! **

**Coming Soon: Episode: 1 The Revenge of Moe **


	2. The Revenge of Moe

Calvin and Hobbes 1,000 Ways to get kicked out of Wal Mart

Sub series

Breaking Down the Wall of Randomness

**I am warning all who read this, you may lose some brain cells, and pass out from laughter You have been warned **

Episode 1, the Revenge of Moe

IT was a Simi warm day in the land of Wal Mart, and such in the prologue, everyone, except Matt and

the others, were bored out of their skulls as they went about their daily Routine of Shopping at Wal

Mart, Several Babies cried in the distance. In the candy aisle, Matt was chugging down about 30 packs of

skittles. Astrid, Calvin, Hobbes, and the Seeker Patrol were all watching him and chanting. "CHUG CHUG

CHUG CHUG CHUG!" All except Crimson Angel (The red seeker who is a girl) cause she is the strong

silent type. Matt, finished off the skittles and grinned. "128 Skittles and I AM STILL READY FOR MORE!"

HE shouted, then grabbed another bag. HE gouged that one own too. Everyone, Except CA, Cheered as

Matt took a bow to his audience. Then there was a strange sound. IT sounded like a large gurgling.

"What is that?" Asked Hobbes. Matt, grinned. "HERE IT COMES!" "Here what comes?" Cried Astrid. C

Clavin, was complaining about Wal Marts Prices, but now he was also looking at Matt. "What is the

strange guy doing. Matt, then held his breath in, then he let it all out. "RAINBOWS!" He cried as he

vomited a Tidal Wave of Rainbow at them. IT washed over them, flooded several other aisles, and even

sent the manger after an inner tube so that he could still work in his office. It flooded out the door and

into the street. The legs of the seekers and everything else in the path of the rainbow, was now…well

rainbow colored. Astrid, Calvin, and Hobbes stared at Matt with wide eyes, as he pulled a moist Toweled

from his pocket and handed it to Astrid. "here you go, now clean yourselves off." "I WANNA SEE THAT

AGAIN!" Cried Calvin, ENCORE ENCVORE!" Both Astrid and Hobbes Gave Calvin a Pants crapping look.

"um, never kind" Matt, wiped off his mouth. "no that we got the random opening out of the way, now

to get down to plot." Hobbes grinned. "Oh, so we are doing my script?" Matt, looked at him. "What

Script?" "The one I passed out, you said for us to come up with some ideas, so I did." "how come I don't

have a copy?" Hobbes looked shocked. "I GAVE SUNSTROM ONE TO GIVE TO YOU!" Matt, looked at

Hobbes. "You gave it to Sunstrom?" "yeah so?" "THE MONTY PYTHON STYLED SUNSTROM!"

Hobbes, blinked then, opened his moth, closed it, then blinked again. "Ohh…crap." Matt, looked at

Astrid and reached out his hand. She smiled and gave him a script. Matt, looked at the title. "The love of

a tiger, a Hobbes/ Haule story." Matt, looked at Hobbes, who looked back at him. He looked up.

THUNDERSTROM!" He shouted? Thunderstorm, whirled around and looked at Matt. "yes sir?" "he

handed him the script. Thunderstorm looked at it. Then he looked at Hobbes. HE extended and arm and

blasted it with his null ray. Hobbes looked at the ashes. "Sorry Hobbes but I have another story in this

series about you getting married. Hobbes Looked up. "REALLY!" He asked. "yes but episode 7." "

Hobbes grin dropped off his face. "But we have a REAL plot to go after." Astrid looked at him. "and that

is?" "Getting Calvin's Memory back." "Calvin spoke up. "My Memory, where has it gone, if it is gone,

GOOD HEAVANS WHAT KIND OF SICKO WOULD BRAINWASH ME!" Astrid sighed, then

grabbed Calvin's hand."Where too boss?" "TO THE INTERNET!" Matt cried. "But we have no

computers." Matt's grin dropped. "Well then… to the sports section!" (Shot of Matt's head doing the

bat symbol, close up thing.) (We all hop into an electronic cart.) Matt, revved up the engine of the cart,

then he floored it, or tried to. The car only went 2 MPH or not even that. They puttered along the aisle

everyone watching them. Several people walked past them. Astrid, looked a t matt. "Can we get out and

walk instead, being cramped in here my these two is making my legs fall asleep. Matt, then gave her a

pants crapping look. Her eyes went wide and then she just went back to watching people walk by,

**20 minutes later **

The cart, finally reached the sports section. Matt, stopped it with a lurch. "EVERYONE OUT!" He called.

Everyone got out of the shopping cart. Matt, then held up four black masks and a volley ball. "time for a

a game, everyone." Hobbes, eyes went wide."No, NO NO!" "ANY GAME BUT THAT ONE!" "what is the

matter?" asked Matt, "You scared of Calvinball?" "No, its just that, if was crazy when Astrid was in it."

Astrid, folded her arms and grunted. "With you?" "well it's the end of the world." So they started the

game Matt, kept a DEATH GRIP on the Calvinball, so no one could even get a hold of it. Everyone tired to

get the Calvin ball from him. But Matt, had also GLUED it to his hand as well. He was also showing his

sneakiness. By using the Calvin ball to force them to do incredible things. Such as Country line dance, ON

A STACK OF TWLIGHT BOOKS UNTIL THEY FALL OFF! Also, he had Calvin shove his head inside a voyager class Transformers Prime Megatron then reseal it. It took about an hour and a half to get him out. At

one point Bill Watterson walked by, and saw Calvin tiring to eat a tire from the tire section. He came

over to matt. "Are you Matt?" He asked "Yes sir." Matt said. "You know what, your style of Calvin Ball is

AWSOME!" He exclaimed, then double high fived him. Then he glared at Astrid and walked away. She

glared at Matt. "what can I say Astrid, but..yeah I think he still hates you." She was about to give Matt

another pants crapping look, WHEN WHEN WHEN !

THIS MICROWAVE EXPOLDED IN MY FACE! The Microwave immanently exploded in matt's face. Astrid,

looked at him. "maybe this Sub series was a mistake. Everyone in the store glared at her. 'GEE YOU

THINK!" Then, a large fist came into contact with Matt's face, knocking him falt on his back. It was

Moe, who was still burnt from the Transformer attacking him. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, CLEAR OUT!" He

shouted. Everyone fled the store so it was now just Moe, Astrid and Matt. "you two re going to pay, yes

sir you are going to pay." Moe said. "All the times I have been tortured by you two and your ideas, and

all your SCHEMES well no more, it is moes time now so prepare to burn!" "Run?" Asked Astrid "Run."

Said Matt. IN a flash of smoke they vanished, or just hopped into the cart. "DRIVE MATT DRIVE!"

Exclaimed Astrid. Matt, floored the engine and the cart actually went faster. That's right, now it was five

miles per hour. "OH NO YOU DON'T" Screamed Moe. HE grabbed another electronic cart, and then

grabbed a tennis ball launcher and then mounted it (tee hee) onto his cart then toke off after them.

Moe, aimed his cannon and fired. Tennis balls whizzed around Matt and Astrid's cart. Matt, veered left

and right, but Moe stayed on their tale. They raced into the food section. Moe, fired even more rapidly,

and instead of hitting his targets he hit….everything else. Food, of all kinds went flying,, and the food

was the things that actually HIT Astrid's and Mats cart. They were drenched in soup and covered with

vegetables and bread and Matt actually caught 5 Peanut butter sandwiches made form the falling food.

HE grinned. "Now all I need is some milk. Moe, then shot at them and hit the milk spilling it all over

Astrid and Matt. "thanks." Matt, said as he spit out the milk. "My mother is not going to be pleased."

Stated Astrid. Matt, however was having the time of his life, and he just NOW decided to fire back. He

reached over and grabbed a bunch of twilight DV Ds and threw them like Frisbees. Several of them

clattered to the floor. While a couple actually hit moe. "OUCH YOUR"RE GONING TO PAY FOR THAT

SQUIRT!" Moe shouted. "WHO YOU CALLING SQUIRT, SIX YEAR OLD!" Matt, fired some more DVD's and

then, one sliced off Moe's cannon. It fell back and hit him in the face. But he still kept going. Then, they

went by sporting goods. Moe stopped his cart, then ran towards a counter. "do you think we lost him?"

Asked Astrid, who was peeling the extra food off herself. Then, a bullet whizzed by her head, tearing off

some of her hair. "evidently not." Said Matt. The looked back. Moe had actually gotten a **real gun with **

**about 300 bullets** and was now trying to KILL both Matt and Astrid. 'SCREAM!" They both yelled and

over as Moe fired again. Bullets whizzed by and then one hit a wheel on the cart. The cart started to tip,

and to make matters worse, they were about to collide with a bunch o hunting knives. He both

screamed as their cart tipped over and….

**We interrupt this fanfic with some breaking news, the president of Viacom, is pig headed retard who **

**got the stuffing beat out of him and shoved into a drainage pipe. No one cares if he gets out. **

**We now return you to the fanfic. **

Moe and Astrid, stumbled out of the wreckage, cut and brushed, while their cart had not hit the knives,

Matt had done some awesome heroic acts and saved them both form death, by crashing them into a

shelve full of stuffed animals. I really feel sorry for anyone who did not witness those heroic efforts.

Moe, then stepped in front of them. "this ends now, you two shall DIE for all you put me through " Matt

stepped forward. "OH YEAH?' He reached into his pocket. "time to unlash my weapon of ULTIMAT

AWSOMENESS!" He then…pulled out a pea shooter. Moe stared at it and Laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT A LIFE BWHAHAHAHAHHHA, A LITTLE PEA SHOOTER YOU EXCPET ME

TO BE SACRED OF A ALITTLE PEA SHOOTER, what are you going to do, cute me to death?

Bwahahahahaha." Matt, grinned, as he grabbed a dial on the side and he turned it to ¼ power. He then

aimed it at Moes and fired. A lazar about the size of a Wal Mart shelf fired, hitting Moe, and obliterating

his gun. IT traveled throughout the store, vaporizing everything. A McDonalds down the street was

wiped off the earth, mainly because it was punishment for using road kill in their burgers. Matt, let up

on the trigger and looked at Moe. He was completely black and in his hands was the remains of a gun.

(not if Moe had these kind of burns in real life it would be fourth degree and matt would have killed him

because he would of burnt off the skin, just wanted to get that out of the way.) Moe, fainted and fell

over. Astrid stared at Matt. "you don't want to see it on full power. Then Hobbes, Calvin and the seeker

patrol appeared. Astrid, stared at them. "Where did you guys go to?" "we watched avatar on DVD." Said

Hobbes. He stared at them. "it was dumb." Matt, looked at Calvin "do you remember anything NOW

Calvin?" Calvin looked up at him. "nope, but I can tell you this, Avatar is dumb but cool looking, and tires

taste awful." Matt, sighed. "well tem for plan C." Soon they were sitting on chairs in the book aisle while

Calvin read some _**Calvin and Hobbes**_ Books. "wait," Said Hobbes. "so we did an entire chapter full of

stuff just to end up here at the end of all of it?" "yep pretty much." "Is this going to be like it for ALL of

the chapters?" "most of them yeah." He sighed. "This is going to be a long story. " Matt and Astrid clinked glasses

**Okay so I am Not ending this so far, but head my warning. Anyway WG is getting a new laptop so she is going to reboot the story so do not worry and I have a plot explanation for this (We see a shiny re button that says Reset and a glass covering with the words NO NOT TOUCH on it and Above it **_**1,000 ways to get kicked out of Wal Mart**_**.) SO yeah enjoy and stay tuned for WALLY WORLD! **

**That is episode 2**


	3. WALLY WORLD!

Breaking down the Randomness Wall

Episode 2

**WALLY WORLD **

It was your normal average day in the magical Wal Mart that the cast never seems the leave…..EVER!

Okay well it would be normal…except for one thing…Astrid was cross, and no I do not mean she had

been reading the bible she was flat pout PO'ed. All day she had stormed around the star, doing nothing

but cause trouble for everyone at Wal Mart, though she refused to deny each and every clam. For example, THIS exchange happed early today

**DRAMTIC FLASHBACK SEQUENCE WITH SCRIPT FORMAT! **

**IN BLACK AND WHITE! **

(Old time music is playing)

(Astrid, leans on a shelf grumbling about everything)

Astrid: stupid Wal-Mart and their high prices, stupid people who get mad at the self checkout counter.

(little girl walks up)

Little Girl: HI MY NAME IS SUISE!

(Astrid looks at her)

Astrid: UM what?

Susie: I REALLY LOVE BOOKS, I really do , books are my favorite, epically books about colors, I have books about red, and books about Blue, and books about Green, and Books about yellow and books about Purple, and Books about Orange and Books about white and books about Black and

(Astrid Mood Meter: 1000000000000000)

(Astrid grabs the girl by the collar)

Astrid; SHUT UP! (The girl's clothes then skin are blown off)

A purse whacks Astrid)

(Shot of the girl's mother whose skin is now back and she is hiding behind her mom's leg)

Astrid: Ow (rubs head) what is in that purse?

Girls Mother: My favorite novels (pulls out all five twilight books)

Astrid; well that figures (is hit again)

Astrid (passes out)

(The girl and her mother leave)

(Two Hobbes dressed as FEMALE nurses (the horror) come out and then load Astrid on a stretcher)

(They carry her away)

**DRAMATIC RETURN TO PRESENT AND BACK INTO COLOR AND REGULER FORMAT! **

Yes truly Astrid was ticked today, and it showed when she. "OUT OF MY WAY DUMD GUY!" Hey what

they STOP! (Crashing noises) Astrid walked by, stepping over the narrator's body. "Stupid guy, standing in the middle of the isle." She muttered under her breath. She stormed into the fishing rods and then

yanked one, then a hole in the floor opened up and she stomped down it as it closed. The Stairway lead

down to the underground HQ that matt had made…out of cardboard and parts from a junkyard. The

generator, which powered matt's computer and everything else, spluttered and then stopped. Matt, grabbed a wrench, ran over and then smacked the generator several times until it came back on again.

He ran back to the computer and then keep writing random stuff onto Microsoft word to try and make it

look like he was doing something besides sitting around on his Butt. He turned as Astrid stormed in.

"good afternoon Astrid, tell me who did you?" Before he could finish, he was grabbed by the throat and

then tossed to the floor. Matt, gasped as he spoke his next words "Okay, I see you are still in a bad

mood. "indefinably." Said Calvin, who was reading a comic book. "Tell me Astrid?" He said, getting up. ",

what is making you made NOW!? Calvin was then grabbed and then thrown through a "computer

terminal" and then tunneled five feet into the wall. Matt, stared at the hole. "Oh well, I always wanted

to expand the base." Hobbes leaned on another wall." "Yes expand in the right word for this place, as it

already is under ground and in danger of collapsing." "IT IS NOT!" Matt retorted, just as a shopper cart

fell through a just formed hole and then splattered, fruit and yogurt all over Hobbes. "He then fell

through the cardboard into a pile of dirt. "Yep, Matt, you are right, it is not going to collapse any minute

now." "Oh shut up." Said Matt. Hobbes, then went over to a faucet, turned on the water to help clean

himself, and then it sprayed a water wave large enough to rival Old reliable in yellow stone.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

!"

Hobbes shouted as a wave of water washed over him, it then destroyed the cardboard, and Matt's

computer (which was waterproofed at this point) stuck to its place due to Matt nailing it down. The

Flood, washed away much of the dirt, and when the water receded, a whole cavern was formed. Astrid,

however was Po'ed so much the anger scale broke. "STOP AND STOP AND STOP YOU WILL STOP AND

YOU WILL STOP, STOP STOP, STOP, I AM DONE YOU HEAR ME DONE. I AM GOING BACK UP THE

SURFACE AND THEN I AM GOING TO LOCK MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP

BECAUSE I AM THAT MAD ARGH I HATE YOU ALL! Her yell practically blew them all into a wall. Astrid,

stormed up the stairs and then destroyed the door leading down to the base. Several folks were

surprised to see a muddy Astrid come from the floor. She stormed into the bathroom, then walked into

a stall and then locked the door. Matt, Calvin, and Hobbes. "This stinks," said Hobbes. "There is going to

be no end to our troubles if Astrid stays in this mood." "I KNOW!" said Calvin. Then they saw that matt

had laid out a set of Blue Prints. "Um Matt?" Asked Hobbes. "Yes?" Matt responded "what is that?"

"Our plan to get astride out of her slump." He rolled it up. "GET YOUR TOOL BELTS READY AND PANTS

PULLED SLITHLY DOWN AND TO DRIONK COFFE AND HAVE 5 O CLOCK SHADOWS BOYS." "we are going

to do some construction!' matt exclaimed. Calvin and hobbies both stared at Matt. "Did he just tell me

to pull down my pants?" Asked Calvin. "DO IT!" Yelled matt.

**3 hours later **

A line of females, stretching around the store was waiting for Astrid to leave the Stall; all of the others

were also occupied. Astrid sighed. She was about the sing a song about her life and wanting more, when the crowd burst in and threw her out of the bathroom. She sighed once again. They looked up to see

Matt dressed as a Carnival announcer. "WELCOME ASTRID TO THE MAGICAL PALACE…WALLY

WORLD!" "Wally world?" "YES WALLY WORLD!" "Why are you shouting like that?" "Would you prefer

my non yelling voice?" "Yes.." "Okay then la ,la, la, la, LA!" "T_T" "Prepare yourself tra la, la, la, la, for

the most exciting, the most fun and most Wally place this side of the WORLD la ,la, la, la!" he then lead

her to a log flume ride. "Prepare yourself, la, la, la, la, la, for the log flume ride of DOOM, la, la, la, la. He

then shoved her onto it, then sent her off on it. She went up the hill, not scared, until she went down it.

She screamed as the cart, rolled around sharp curves and over saw blades, at one point it even flew into

the air and then ALMOST landed her on a saw blade, but she was grabbed by a logging crane, then flung

back to the start of the ride. Astrid, gripped the seats while Matt, watched, twirling his cane. "want to

ride again la, la, la, la, la? "n no I'm g good th th thanks." She muttered as she stepped out. Matt, then

grabbed her and led her to another ride. Matt, then shoved her into the roller coaster cart. He then

flicked a lever, and then the car went shooting off at a speed of 2,000 MPH. It shot down the tracks that

circled the store at least seven times. Matt, stopped it right before it went on it's 8th run. He grinned as

Astrid's hair had been blown back, her clothes stuck to the chair, and he gums showing. He checked a

pocket watch. "Yap right on time."He said, as he tore the seat from the car then carried it to a small

building where Calvin and Hobbes finally decided to make a reappearance in the story. "wow." Said

Hobbes. "what happened to HER!?" "The 2,000 MPH coaster." "that thing ran?" asked Hobbes. "And it

didn't crash like the last 100 times?" inquired Calvin. Astrid, who by now had finally lost her twitch from

the coaster, got it again. Matt, then tore her away from the seat (No torn clothes this is a K+ fic after all)

and then put her in cart leading into the building. "So what did we build here, after all it is just one

room." Said Calvin. "well go in there and Find out." Matt, then shoved Calvin next to Astrid. HE looked at

Hobbes. "Come on Hobbes." "Uh uh, no way am I getting in there I saw what matt had on the blue prints

and it's." Matt, then hit Hobbes over the head with his Showtime cane. Then he tossed Hobbes in as

well. The cart rolled into the building. Astrid sighed happily. "At last a slow ride, did you say that this

only had one room?" She asked turning to Calvin. "yeah but matt said that once we get into the mian room it lasted an hour in here." "huh wonder why?" They stopped in front of large screen. Then a classic

Demo reel started to play. "A Movie?" "COOL!" cried Astrid as she grabbed some popcorn from

nowhere. Then it started to play. And… it..was…HORRIBLE!

**OH DAT DAT DADDA ILADDA DAT DAT DAT ALADDE DAT DAH DAH DAH CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POKADOLT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! **

**OH DAT DAT DADDA ILADDA DAT DAT DAT ALADDE DAT DAH DAH DAH CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POKADOLT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! **

**OH DAT DAT DADDA ILADDA DAT DAT DAT ALADDE DAT DAH DAH DAH CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POKADOLT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! **

Out side matt heard the movie playing, followed by screams. Hobbes, woke up and looked at the screen. **CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POKADOLT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! **

He then pulled a frying pan out from the cart floor, then beaned himself with it twenty times, then

passed out again. Calvin grabbed it then moaned. "AW MAN HE BENT IT AND NOW ITS UNUSABLE!

Astrid, grabbed it then pounded the dent out and then tried to hit herself with it, only for it to break over her head. She wasn't even injured "OH COME ON!" She shouted

**OH DAT DAT DADDA ILADDA DAT DAT DAT ALADDE DAT DAH DAH DAH CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POKADOLT POLKADOT POLKADOT AFRO! ** Then Potter Puppet Pals Dumbledore appeared…and he screamed NAKED AFRO. He then toke off his robe and then put on an afro and then danced to the music."MY EYES!" cried Both Astrid and Calvin. Hobbes, drooled on the floor

**57 Minutes Later **

The cart rolled out reveling Astrid, Calvin, and Hobbes who were all holding barf Bags…each the size of

the Titanic and her sisters. Matt, threw them away. "Okay everyone WHO WANTS TO RIDE MORE

RIDES!" "NO!" was the loud response. "please begged Astrid, we beg you, suddenly she noticed that a

Wal Mart employee had set up a price sign of 13.00 for the ride. "um what's that?" Ashe asked. The

Manager came up. "MUHAHAHA you stupid authors and By and tiger, you are going to help us make

more money with this then EVERY, thank you for helping me rip off more people than EVER!" He

laughed, then the ride and the others exploded. "HUH WHAT!?' He looked at matt who held a

detonator in his hand. "yeah I guessed that this would happen. The Manager pointed at them. "YOU

WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled, then stormed off. They stared after him. "wait, said Hobbes. "this was a

lame wrap up!" "it was too quick and rushed. " "just like every Spongebob episode EVER made." Said

Matt. But Astrid was not amused. "this chapter was quick dumb and stupid and I only got too three rides

and they were not even remotely helping me at AALL!." She then stormed off, pushing over a cart onto

the same little girl form earlier, covering her in milk and salad. He mom, once again hit Astrid with her

purse. "Well, " Said Calvin." "Now what?" Matt, handed Calvin a Guitar. "this is going to be a three

partier Calvin, so prepare …FOR A CONCERT CHAPTER!" Hobbes and Calvin looked at him. "REALLY!"

They Both yelled. "what it will be a nostalgic concert.. okay a Disney concert. But first a song for us to

get prepare. Matt the clicked a boom box's play button and then they danced with the music

I never thought hyenas essential

They're crude and unspeakably plain

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all-time adored

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -

Be prepared!

**I'M BACK and sorry for the short chapter I just finally got a revised revised version of this sucker. SO yeah, send us some songs and we may sing them and remember don't send us anything else but Disney because Astrid is MAD enough already. SRLSY I DO WANT HER TO GET MADDER! SO until then Fanatic 97 is out. PEACE! R&R**


	4. Trailer Night Part 1

Breaking down the randomness wall

Chapter 3 Part 1

TRAILER NIGHT!

Fantic97fics

Calvin and Hobbes are owned by Bill Watterson

Transformers is owned by Hasbro/ Taraka

Inside a Movie theater adjacent to the WAL MART, was closed for the night. All of the patrons had gone home and the employees had locked up the theater for the night and went home. All was quiet and all was silent. Then around midnight, the door handle rattled. Then, voices came from the other side. "Come on Hobbes, Matt said to be in here at Midnight." "Well okay YOU TRY unlocking the door." "I think I will." BAM! The door shuddered as though as if it had been kicked. "YEOW!" Cried one of the voices. "See why you should let me do this now let me just put my claw in here and." A snap echoed in the night. "AUGH!" "Hobbes stay quiet." "I BORKE MY FREAKING CLAW!" "SSSH!" Then the sound of a gun being charged up was heard. "OH CRAP EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" KABOOM! The door and part of the wall exploded in a ball of fire. Sunstrom, stepped through the hole, followed by Astrid, Calvin, Hobbes, Gunslinger, Thunderstorm and Crimson Angel. "Wait, weren't we supposed to do a rock star chapter?" Asked Calvin. "Yeah well, matt said that he needs more songs to suggest so we are doing THIS chapter which is supposed to be chapter 4 in order to get more views." "How?" Asked Calvin. Astrid just walked by holding a flail. Both Calvin and Hobbes stared at her. "Yeas' she is MADDER than last time." They entered a viewing rom. Sunstrom sat down and then crushed several seats. The Other seeker clones did the same. Calvin sat next to Hobbes and Astrid sat next to both of them. Sunstrom then firs up several popcorn energon bags and then passed them out top the other seekers. Hobbes then passed out popcorn to the humans. Astrid crushed her bag into dust. Hobbes groaned. "I JUST HEATED THOSE UP!" Astrid hit him with her flail. Then Matt walked in front of the audience. Here we are ready to begging another pointless chapter." "THIS WHOLE STORY IS POINTLESS!" Yelled out Calvin, who matt then threw a brick at. Calvin ducked and then stared at Matt. "I'll be good." "thank you." "What we will be showing tonight are a bunch of trailers for my (major) upcoming stories here." "WHY are we doing this you may ask.. because until this story gets done these will not come out." SO enjoy the trailer and remember." "SEND ME DISNEY DONG IDEAS!" Matt then ran off stage as the Demo real played. The first trailer began

**(Over panning shot of a destroyed cybertronian city) **

**(A group of Decepticons attacks a group of Autobots. Megatron, leads the troops into battle and then fires upon the Autobots) **

**(Optimus Prime extends his ax and then charges) **

_**When their world is dying. **_

**(Shockwave transforms, and then launches' a bunch of missiles**

_**And the Decepticons have launched a secret energon seeding process)**_

**(The missiles crash into earth, in the 1880's, in un populated areas, like deserts and Forests) **

_**They will go to war, on another planet**_

_**They have only one lifeline…. Themselves and their allies **_

**(The Autobots ship, primon breaks up over the planet) **

_**A race again time **_

**(The Nemesis, crashes and then breaks into two halves then explodes) **

_**Or our planet, will fall to the Decepticons**_

**(Devastators hand explodes from underground, then crushes part of a Military hanger)**

**(Screen goes black) **

_**Only the strong will survive**_

"_**Autobots, **_**(Engines rev) **_**Transform and ROLL OUT!" **_

**TRANSFORMERS **

**LIFELINE**

**Summer 2013 **

The entire, theater sat in silence. Then Astrid, spoke up. "That was cool." "Then they all started to clap. Calvin started to cheer. "Wait why are you clapping Astrid, you barley even like Transformers.. or know About them." "It was a greatly executed trailer guys." Both Calvin and Hobbes stared at her. "Are you brainwashed?" Then the next trailer came on

**(Calvin runs down a darkened ally way)**

**Music: God help me get away Break the chains and set me free**

**(A shadow moves after Calvin)**

**Music: Form the other side of me, I am my own worst enemy**

**(Calvin, runs back into a brick wall and then turns around) **

**(Evil Laughter, then something attacks Calvin)**

**Music: (Cut to Chorus) God help me get away, break the chains and set me free.**

**(Calvin is tossed against a wall, then falls over groaning, then is grabbed again.)**

**Music:** **Break the chains and set me free, form the other side of me, I can't fight this fight alone **

**(Calvin is pressed against a brick wall)**

**Music: I'll never make it on my own, Lord Jesus rescue me,**

**(The figure attacking Calvin steps out reveling blank white eyes, Sharp teeth in a nightmarish grin, and Blood red eyes with black slits) **

**Music: FORM MY OWN WORST ENEMY**

**Calvin and Hobbes 2 **

**Simi Positive and Mr. Negative **

**A sequel to the Imagination War **

**Spring 2013 **

Calvin shook with fear at the sight of this evil clone. "M, M, M, M, Me…in a thriller movie fic, whatever, I always wanted to be in a H Horror movie." "IT IS NOT A HORRER FIC!" Cried Matt, as he appeared next to him. "It is as story about an evil clone from the duplicator." "How did the duplicator create THAT monster?" asked Astrid. "SUSH, no spoilers." Said Matt NOW WATCH!

**(transformers Animated logo appears) **

**(A Decepticon ship goes down burning) **

**(A younger red animated sideswipe being launched in a stasis pod screaming as a damaged Sunstreaker watches and then is attacked b oil slick)**

**(Half of Sunstreaker's face is torn off) **

**(The Decepticon ship crashes and Explodes) **

**(Black Screen) **

**Sideswipe; SUNSTREAKER! **

**(Current Day)**

**(Sunstreaker leaps from a prison cell and then lands on Spittor and then shots an arrow into his chest) **

**(Sunstreaker crashes onto earth)**

**(We see his point of view of Optimus Prime's team greeting him but he see's Decepticons instead)**

**Sunstreaker (aims bow) DIE YOU CON SCUM! **

**(Sideswipe, leaps through a space bridge and then lands in front of Optimus) **

**Sideswipe; I am here for my brother**

**(Sideswipe, races around traffic as it explodes) **

**(Sunstreaker, fights Sideswipe, shooting him in the shoulder with an arrow)**

**(Oil Slick, sticks a vat of Cosmic rust, into a gun) **

**(Shot of Ambassador Bridge starting to decay and rust) **

**Sunstreaker, fires his arrows from a bridge girder) **

**(Sideswipe reaches out for Sunstreaker's hand as he falls) **

**(Blank screen)**

**Sideswipe: This time brother, I will not leave you behind. **

**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED **

**CHASING THE SUN**

**Winter 2012 **

Matt, grinned, and the final trailer for the night is a special One. He turned to Astrid. "This one I have built up with you in PM messages." Astrid gasped. "YOU don't mean its THE TRIALER, do you?" Matt's grin grew wider as the finale trailer showed itself

**For years he has watched the night**

**For years he had protected the streets of St Canard.**

**And now after all of this time,. He is getting his due .**

**(Shot of some criminals robbing a bank, as they steal money from the vault smoke fills the room) **

**Voice; I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! **

**I AM THE CHECK OF THAT BOUNCES WHEN YOU PAY YOUR ELECTRIC BILL  
**

**(Figure jumps out of smoke and then kicks one of the crooks)**

**I AM, DARKWING DUCK! **

**(Dark wing attacks criminals)**

**DARKWING DUCK THE MOVIE!**

**Coming winter 2012**

"SSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cried Astrid, breaking the walls and shattering everything glass related within 500 ft. She then fainted, As everyone was trying to recover from he squee Matt, turned a round.I hope you have enjoyed this roundabout. And next time we take a Look at some of wherever girls work's next, so BE PREPAIRED! For part 2". "what?" Asked Hobbes

**Yes folks and this is to show you what is yet to come for both collaborating authors. And the chasing the sun story will be here..AS SOON AS THIS ONE IS DONE! SO send us some Disney songs...or Astrid will squee again if I show the OTHER Dark wing duck trailer I had planned. SO until then this is Fantic97 saying..SPAMMERS CAN GET FRAGGED! **


	5. Trailer Night Part 2

Breaking down the randomness wall

Chapter 4 Part 2

TRAILER NIGHT!

Fantic97fics

Calvin and Hobbes are owned by Bill Watterson

Transformers is owned by Hasbro/ Taraka

Matt, stood in front of the audience once again, despite the time it toke the author to write this, it had

been five or seven minutes since Astrid's epic Squee. Everyone's hearing had been returned and Matt,

Calvin, and Hobbes had rebuilt everything shattered, except Calvin's eardrums and Hobbes's claws,

which had come off when, they pulled him off the ceiling. He stood in front of the crowd once again.

"Welcome and once again good viewers!" He called once again. "I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING HERE!"

"We have been here the entire time!" Called out Calvin, who was once again, hit with a brick. He fell

over, slumped over and then Astrid pulled him back up. "You okay?" "I'm good." "Good, now have you

learned to NOT insult Matt when he is speaking Calvin?" Astrid demanded. "Yes Dear." Calvin muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Cried Astrid. "Um uh Nothing." Said Calvin. "Good that is what I thought

you said." Replied Astrid, and then turned back to the screen. Matt grinned. "Good, now then LETS GET

THIS STARTED!" "First up is a WG trailer, and instead we shall be doing trailers for both of us."

"Everyone ready?" No one said a word. "GOOD!"

(Scene of Montressor)

Elizabeth (voice-over): A great depression has fallen upon our family...

(Scene of the Benbow Inn, closed down)

-Money has been squandered, supplies have been smuggled off ships, and the only ones to blame are our parents...

(Scene of jail-house)

Jim: You can't do this! We're innocent! That cargo is still out there!

Natalie: Please, let us search...

Judge: Until the cargo is retrieved, I hereby sentence the Hawkins and their crew under arrest.

(Scene of Jim getting cuffed)

Elizabeth (voice-over): It was as if life for us had finally come to an end...

(Black-out)

-But hope is not lost just yet.

(Scene of a ship rising out of the mist)

Tyson: Who's up fer a game of... 'Pirates'?

*Treasure Planet- The Next Generation: A Pirate's Ransom*

(Coming to Fanfiction Soon)

Everyone sat in silence. Matt, looked at all of them. Then he sighed. "CLAP OR I SMACK

YOU ALL ACROSS THE FACE!" "But none of us Follow WG's STORYS!" Called out Sunstrom.

HE was then, also hit with a brick. Everyone clapped. Astrid, beamed like a little girl. Matt

smiled. "Good now then ANOTHER TRIALER!"

(scene of a neighborhood at night)

Narrator: For years he's terrorized children...

(static image of children screaming)

Haunted the dreams of many victims...

(static image of a boiler room)

Feeding off fear with every nightmare...

(image of claws scraping against the wall)

Now, the master of nightmare is back

Only this time...

(image of Freddy Krueger standing in the middle of the woods, grinning evilly-

*WHAM!*

...he faces a NEW kind of nightmare!

(Calvin and Hobbes run him over with a wagon!)

Hobbes: I think we hit something!

Calvin: Probably just some stump.

Narrator: Calvin, Hobbes, and Freddy Krueger star in...

"A Nightmare On Calvin's Street- Coming to a Fanfic Site Near You".

Calvin gulped, then looked at Astrid. "is this going to be a real Fan fiction?" Astrid looked at

him, grinning. ":What do you think Calvin?" Calvin gulped. Hobbes, has hidden under the

seats. Matt, chuckled. Then looked back at his audience with a gleam in his eye. "next up is

a REAL show boat, after all, we ran out of WG trailers, so I am doing another one of mine,

he said happily. Everyone's eyes nearly popped outta their heads. "Don't worry!" Called out

Matt. It is just another Darkwing duck trailer, Fanatic felt that the original trailer was…. Lack

luster considering that he built up all the other trailers." Everyone, looked back at Astrid,

who was holing in a squee. EVERYONE glared at her, and she put her hand down. "good,"

Said matt. ", now then."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She cried at the top of her lungs. But this time everyone had brought earmuffs. She,

stopped for a breather, then squee'd again. "DUCT TAPE!" Called out matt, as Sunstrom,

and Thunderstorm, grabbed Astrid, Then, using up an entire roll of Duck tape, they had tied

her hands up and covered her mouth. "Good?" Everyone nodded. Matt, grinned as the next Trailer Started.

_A nightmare from the future_

90Ahot of Future St Canard several buildings are on fire)

(A time portal Opens up)

_Comes into the past, with a single goal in mind _

(A shadow of the Golden falcon)

Falcon: Prepare for your end. Darkwing Duck!

(Darkwing Duck song plays as he suits up)

_Now, with the help of his friends and allies _

(Shot of Gosylen and Honker, Morgona , and Launchpad)

_To Defeat the threat, once and for all_

(The Golden Falcon, lifts two tnaks in the Air)

(jake attacks Morgona)

(the thunder quack fly's through the air)

Darkwing: LETS GET DANGEROUS!

DARWKING DUCK THE MOVIE:

Coming winter 2012

The Theater sat in silence until Calvin, once again gave his thoughts. "That was still lack luster." He was

hit with a 2 ton weight. Astrid, having finally gotten out of the duct tape, looked at Matt and said. "I

agree with Calvin." And she was hit with a brick "OW, BUT IT IS BETTER THAN THE ASLT ONE!" "Thank

you." "Now, for our last trailer is as story that Fanatic and WG are going to do later this year."

"Does it involve us?" Asked Calvin. "NO!" Cried matt. "we got idiots patrolling the Calvin and Hobbes

section or Rule Breakers now a days." So on with SECURITY AUTHORS!

(Fade into the house of Mouse)

(The Security guard walks out)

_**When Mickey Mouse needs security **_

(slow Mo of Mickey sighing)

_**When Knock offs attack them at all time **_

(Little Princess School characters attack Daisy)

_**When the Disney Characters are literally scraping the bottom of the barrel for a security team and are so desperate that they would hire a monkey to do the job instead **_

(A Safe lands on Donald)

_**Prepare yourself**_

(the Safe Door opens and Donald walks out)

_**For **_

(Fanatic and WG step out)

(Screen Fades to black)

WG; Did somebody say Crazy?

_** Authors **_

_**Security Authors**_

_**Coming…Well it's coming **_

Everyone clapped at that and Astrid grinned happily, laughing at the last joke. Matt, turned to the reader. "Well good night folks and be on the lookout for these stories soon or so." At that moment the sound of a wall collapsing was heard. "OH CRAP, I DESTORYED THE 4th WALL!"

**Um… yeah, no explanation needed, but ready for Disney Rockapolooza coming…well it's coming. GOD NIGHT FOLKS AND RMEMEBER…. GET ER DONE! **


	6. DisneyPooloza

Breaking down the randomness wall

Chapter 5

A spotlight, showed on a bright red curtain, as Matt, stepped out wearing a tuxedo. "Welcome everyone to tonight's entertainment, I am host Matt, and tonight for your entertainment we have…" Matt looked and grinned. He then grabbed a Microphone. "DISNEYPOLLOZA!" HE called, and he stared at the audience. And by audience I mean you guys reading this thing… that's right we broke the 4th wall last time, and now we are crushing the remains of it. YOU HEARD ME! Matt, looked at the Narrator. "Shut up man." NO YOU SHUT UP WITHOUT ME THERE WOULD BE NO STORY! "We could always do it in script format instead." You You You can't, this story would get canned. "I'm willing to risk that…or I could end the fic right here, but Fanatic promised two more chapters." Okay fine you win THIS ROUND. "good, now shut up." "anyway, first up will be Calvin's rendition of Gaston from…. Oh heck you should all know where this song comes from and if you don't, Wal Mart has Beauty and the beast on DVD." He said, then stepped aside and then, let the show begin, The curtain opened, to revel Calvin, at school, Ms Wormwood, was teaching as Calvin, began to slip into sleep, when Ms. Wormwood, slammed her ruler down on his desk. "Pay attention Calvin." She said. As she walked back to the board . Calvin stood up. "Why am I always mistreated, why am I always put down, is it because of who I am, or who I will become?" Mrs. Wormwood turned back to Calvin. And then…began to sing

Gosh it disturbs me to see you,Calvin  
thinking I like to put you down in the dumps  
Ev'ry guy here'd to pelt with with everything Calvin  
Even when taking your nice  
There's no kid in town as hated as you  
You're ev'ryone's least favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's not awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
Rob: No one's Loud as Calvin  
Lenny: No one's slow at solving Math as Calvin  
Susie: No one's head's as incredibly thick as Calvin's  
All: For there's no kid in town less manly  
All: im Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on  
All:  
No one's been like Calvin  
A king pain like Calvin:  
No one's got a swelled up Brain bigger than Calvin  
Calvin:  
As a specimen, yes, I'm unintimidating!

All:  
My what a guy, that Gaston!  
Give five "BOOS!"  
Give twelve "YOU STINKS!"  
Susie:  
Calvin is the Worst  
And he is a drips

All: :  
No one stinks like Gaston  
Douses Joy like Gaston  
Susie  
In a wrestling match nobody cowers like Calvin

Susie with girls:  
For there's no one as wimpy and Scrawny

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shouted Calvin. "WHO WORTE THIS I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO WROTE

THIS BUT I AM DONE WITH THIS I HATE THIS SONG AND I HATE YOU ALL!" Calvin then

stormed off stage as everyone starred after him. Matt, walked back on stage, as the curtains

closed. "Okay, looks like Calvin's act is a bomb." He looked around then grinned once again.

"NOW, GIVE IT MUP FOR HOBBES!" HE shouted as he walked off stage, as Hobbes came out

of the curtain. HE grinned as he looked at the Readers. "DO you know what the

problem with Humanity. They act too much like humans, you see Humans are War Hungary,

they thrive for War and such , they are also really racist, which is why they need to try and act

like Tigers More. Then the curtain opened up reveling a bunch of Tigers sitting at interments as

Hobbes grabbed a microphone and began to sing

Everybody wants to be a Tiger

because a tiger's the only Tiger  
who knows where it's at.  
Everybody's picking' up on that feline beat,  
'cause everything else is obsolete.  
Now a square with a horn,  
can make you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he can set music back  
to the caveman days.  
I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,  
but a Tigers the only Tiger  
who knows how to swing.  
Who wants to dig  
a long-haired gig  
or stuff like that?  
When everybody wants to be a cat.  
A square with that horn,  
makes you wish you weren't born,  
ever'time he plays;  
and with a square in the act,  
he's gonna set this music back  
to the Stone Age days.  
Everybody wants to be a Tiger ,  
because a cat's the only Tiger  
who knows where it's at;  
while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,  
'cause everybody digs a swingin' Tiger  
Everybody digs a swingin' Tiger!

The audience roared with cheers or at least I hope that they are Cheering at this. Hobbes toke a

bow, and then he walked into the curtain once more. Matt, walked back on stage. "As you can

see folks, we here enjoy making things faster here so that way you can get on with reading

these kind of Fanfic's and then go on with your life K? Now, He began to run, I must go

backstage for the next Musical Number. He then ran back behind stage as the curtain opend up

reveling a pathway that Fantic was wlaking down. He looked at the crowd. "this song was

disowned by Disny but… I DON'T CARE!

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

Mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
It's the truth its actual  
And everything is satisfactual

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

Mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
It's the truth its actual  
And everything is satisfactual

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee zip-a-dee-ay  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah

Mr bluebirds on my shoulder  
It's the truth its actual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Everything is satisfactual  
Everything is satisfactual

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay  
My oh my what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay

What a wonderful feeling  
What a wonderful day

What a wonderful feeling  
What a wonderful day

What a wonderful feeling  
What a wonderful day

Matt, looked at the crowd of readers once again. "if you like that song and wish that Disney

would release that Movie on DVD, please complain to them,… SO NOT FLAMES IF YOU

THINK THAT FILM IS RACIST AS WELL! He then walked up to the stage front and now, one

last time, we shall got to Astrid for our Final song, now we promised five so…. " He stuck

in a pair of bucked teeth. _Howdy folks. Welcome to the one and only original Country _

_Bear Jamboree, featuring a bit of Americana, our musical heritage of the past. But _

_enough of this chit chat, yick yack, and flim flam. Just refrain from hibernating, and _

_we'll all enjoy the show...because we got a lot to give._

He removed the Buck teeth. "Yeah… so ON WITH THE SHOW!

The curtain opened to revel Astrid, looking up ito the sky.

She looked back down and then said, "I'm doing this for the entire song, so… yeah don't expect much. She then looked back up.

I found the pieces in my hand  
They were always there  
It just took some time for me to understand  
You gave me words I just can't say  
So if nothing else  
I'll just hold on while you drift away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive

The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
Still here

Seeing the ashes in my heart  
The smile the widest  
When I cry inside and my insides blow apart  
I tried to wear another face  
Just to make you proud  
Just to make you put me in my place  
But everything you wanted from me  
Is everything that I could never be

The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here

Maybe tonight  
It's gonna be alright  
I will get better  
Maybe today  
It's gonna be okay  
I will remember

I held the pieces of my soul  
I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole  
When I saw you yesterday  
But you didn't notice  
And you just walked away  
Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive

The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
The lights go out, the bridges burn  
Once you're gone, you can't return  
But I'm still here  
Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to runaway  
But I'm still here

Matt, walked up, who are you talking too Astrid?" He was then punched in the face. "NONE OF YOUR BISNUESS!" She then wlaked off stage. "well folks." Matt said, spitting out teeth. "have a good night, and remember God made you special, and he loves you ALL.

**Yeah…I've got nothing, and also be prepared because, THE FINAL CAHPTER IS COMING! I'll explain why later. SO munitl then (Strpas on ajetpack) ADIOS SUCKERS! (the jet pack explodes anc covers me in acould of smoke) That hurt, and I need new pants now. **


	7. Of cheese and Aliens THE FINALE!

Breaking Down the Randomness Wall

Chapter 5

Of Cheese and Aliens

Disclaimer: Screw it you all know it by now

It was your average calm day at the WAL mart where characters never go home. Inside

the Underground bunker...now made out of wood instead of Dirt, Matt was staring at

his computer screen, groaning. It had been a long time since they had gotten to rest, and

after the recent concert he was in a bummed out mode. "Actually Narrator, you know

what?" Ugh what is it now? "I'm not doing this anymore." What? "YOU HEARD ME

THEY ALL KNOW WHO ASTRID AND I AM THERE IS NO NEED TO DO IT ANY

MORE!" "You don't mean! "that's right, from now on you can Call Astrid WG and me

Fanatic." ...okay then Fanatic was board, he had been in this Wal Mart for months,

with nothing else to do. He had been writing this pointless Fanfic for several months

and as of yet all it was doing was holding up space in his word documents. He sighed as

he looked over Chapter 6. The Big lipped Alligator Chapter as he called it. He stared at

the blank screen and sighed. "I need something to do, I can't even write Chapter 6, this

story has been nothing but a bother ever since 1,000 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart

had been taken down." HE closed the word document and sighed. Then, someone came

down the stairway. It was WG "hey wait, we are going by our real names now?" Yep.

"Well okay then" She walked up next to him. "what's the matter Fanatic, you spend

three chapters trying to cheer me up and now YOUR own in the dumps." "its this story,

it has no more purpose." "That's not, okay maybe a little, a smidgen... okay yes it is

now pointless." "There is only one thing to do right now, I declare this the finale chapter." Fanatic said. "WHAT?!" Cried WG "That is right, in five seconds we

shall go back to the plot, but as of right now this is the finale chapter of this story." "but

why?" "Do you want Darkwing Duck the Movie to be released this year?" "...okay yes

that is true." She said. Fanatic, turned back to his computer screen, and stated to type the

Finale Chapter

(The Real Plot)

It was your simi average day at Wal-Mart, except for one thing, it was Thanksgiving, the

day before Black Friday, so it was a perfect do whatever you want and get away with it

day. As such Fanatic was walking down the aisles drinking Root Beer. He toke it from

his lips, and gave a loud "BLEEEEECH!" The shelves shook ad several items fell

off them. He chuckled as he saw it. He walked towards the video games section, where

Calvin and Hobbes had set up a Wii ad were paying EVERY game that they could get

their hands on. They were currently trying (and failing) to play Call of Duty. "DIE

NAZI's DIE! Calvin yelled as he blasted them with a submachine gun. Only

to get killed by a grenade "AH DNAG IT!" He yelled not again, i always get killed at

this point!" "well maybe if you were not so trigger happy you wouldn't!" Said Hobbes.

"

OH PLEASE!" "I am not that trigger happy!" Said Calvin, who then immanently picked

up the Wii blaster, then began the process all over again. Fanatic walked to where WG

was in the toy section. "Christmas shopping WG?" He asked. "Yep, i can't decide which

is better Cars or Hot wheels?" She asked holding up a Hot wheels car and a Cars toy, "I

see no difference except for that one has eyes." WG, looked at him and then put both in

the cart. "Thanks Fanatic, and where is your seeker squad?" "Oh they went home and I

had to rename Sunstrom Firestorm.? "Why?" "Hasbro owns the name." "ah." She said.

She looked around. "You know that what we are doing is against the law right?" "its a

Fanfic remember WG?" "oh yeah." Suddenly a large BANG rang out through the store.

"what was that?" Asked WG "I don't know, let's find out." Fanatic said, as he and WG

ran towards the source of the noise. It was at the front of the store. Calvin and Hobbes

joined them in running. "THAT STUPID NOSIE RUINED MY GAME!" Shouted

Calvin. "Why are you yelling?" Asked Fanatic. "BECAUSE IT'S IN MY CONTRACT

TO YELL WHEN ANGERY!" Calvin Shouted "Wasn't that contract Null and Void in

95?" Asked WG. Calvin stopped running for a second then thought about it, blinked then

shrugged and said. "Eh i don't care." He said. They ran to the front, to see, to see, TO

SEE, TO SEE!, TO SEE!, TO SEE! A GIANT COW

MADE OF BUTTER THAT MELTED! Fanatic Faceplamed. "Stupid Narrator." He

muttered. At that, the remains of this stories fourth wall crumbled into dust, then

disintegrated and then particles disbanded into the air. In front of them was a large space

ship. It was jet black, and looked like it was a large Battleship...alien style, but not the

like the alien battleships that were in the movie battleship. A gang way, suddenly came

out of the side, and then landed right in front of them, well almost in front of them.

"YEEEOW!" Cried Fanatic, as it landed on his foot. He hopped around on his left

leg as he held his right foot, bad idea to wear sandal/flip-flops. Fanatic glared at the

narrator. "Another word like that and we go to script format. The Air Particles of the fourth wall, flew into a nuclear power plant. A door opened up and an alien stepped out. HE was... not tall, not strong, and had no arms, he was short a pudgy and looked all around like a Mashed Potato, rolled into a ball and holding a hand gun. "PEOPLE OF EARTH, SURRENDER TO YOUR NEW MASTERS!" It bellowed. Everyone starred at the alien. Well almost everyone for Fanatic was still hopping around like a deranged vegetables' character. Calvin fell over laughing. "OH MY GOSH IT LOOKS SO STUPID, IT LOOKS SO RIDCULOUS HAHAHAHAHHAH!" WG and Hobbes couldn't help it and they laughed too. Both of them falling over and laughing. The alien watched them laugh, then it growled, then, it picked up a walkie Talkie. "Bring the troops in." He said. At that Moment HUNDREDS OF ALIENS came running, i mean, walking, um, rolling, OH FORGET IT" They came out of the ship and surrounded them. WG looked p and saw the troops. Her laughing slowed and then died altogether as she stared at them. She gulped as Calvin and Hobbes continued to laugh, until she grabbed and shook them. They all looked at the aliens. Then they all raised their ray guns at them and fired. Hey all screamed and then jumped up and ran. "AFTER THEM!" The head alien yelled. And so the troops went after them. WG, Calvin and Hobbes, ran around the store screaming like maniacs while the troops ran after them, firing their guns in random directions. They ran down the down food aisle, where Hobbes slashed upon Bag upon Bag of pet food, it all rolled onto the floor, and the aliens ran into it. But they just ABSORBED the stuff, and got bigger. The group began to run faster. Next, then ran into a lawn care aisle. Calvin, grabbed some shears, turned around and then leapt upon the aliens and tried to cut them apart. You know what, they may look like rolled up Mashed potato balls with ray guns, BUT THEY ARE ROCK HARD. The shears broke into a thousand pieces as Calvin tired to cut one. He stared at the remains, then at the aliens. He gulped, grinned nervously, and then ran off. Next, they hit the DVD's WG broke out all the stuff related to twilight, As the Aliens drew near, she threw them like Shurikens at the aliens. They all pinged off of them. She gazed at them. "geez you guys are tough, that was every Twilight CD and DVD in stock! "Twilight?' The aliens all asked in unison, then looked at the disks. "AHH KEEP IT AWAY!" They yelled and ran down another aisle, THEN they continued to pursued WG and the others. Eventually (45 Minutes) they lost them in the food section where the group had found Fanatic. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" They all shouted at him. He pointed to the large Band Aid on his foot. IT WAS HUGE, it covered half of his foot. "where did you get a BAND AID that big?" Asked Hobbes, then Fanatic showed them that it was just a bunch of little Band-Aids. "okay now that that is out of the way, we need a way to defeat these aliens." Said WG "BUT THEY ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" Calvin and Hobbes shouted at the top of their lungs. WG, Slammed her hand s over their mouths. "SHHHH do you want them to know where we are?" She asked. Both of them shook their heads No. Fanatic, racked his brain for a little bit, suddenly they heard a noise, and then they saw one of the aliens come around the corner. It stared at them.

Then, it turned around, and before it could however, Fanatic threw block of cheese at it.

It hit the alien in the back. It yelled and fell over, as the cheese apparently burned a hole

into its back and then out the front . IT collapsed in on itself and then shriveled up and

then turned into,,, a raisin. They all stared at the remains of the alien. Then Fanatic

turned back to them. "Aright everyone get ready to... THROW THE CHEESE!" Fanatic

yelled and then he held up a large triangle piece of Swiss cheese

Later

The Alien Leader, looked at his troops. "Men, at very long last, we have the means, and

the will and firepower to finally TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" "OF COURSE! All he

aliens shouted. Then, they all screamed. Cheese, was raining down everywhere all over

them. "WHAT THEY HECK!? Cried the Leader a the armies ran back into

the ship. Then Fanatic, WG and C&H leapt out from behind the counter of the jewelry

section. "THROW THE CHEEESE!" They all shouted and threw the cheese at the ship

as well the rest of the aliens. They all screamed as they shriveled up and died. The alien

leader was soon outnumbered once again. HE was backed into the ship. "LEAVE AND

NEVER RETUN! Shouted Fanatic and then he threw his cheese at him. The leader

screamed, and then ran into the ship. It's engines activated and the it crashed through the

ceiling and took off into the sky. The team cheered happily. "VICOTRY!" Shouted

Fanatic. Then sirens blared at them. They looked outside to see the Police..and Calvin's

Parents standing outside. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! Called the

Sherriff, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" WG looked at Fanatic. "run?" "Run." And

then they took off ruining leaving Calvin and Hobbes to the wraith of Calvin's Parents.

AS the cops raced after the two Authors Fanatic looked at the Audience one more time.

"Farewell everyone see you in the Funny Papers. And he and WG ran off into the night

THE END

_**Now I know what you my be wondering... why is the story ending like this and so early? Because**_

_**1. There is less than a month left in this Year**_

_**2. This story severed no purpose**_

_**3. if i continued it THE TRIALERS SHOWN IN CHAPTER 3 WOULD NEVER COME TO PASS!**_

_**So yeah, thank you all for sticking with me all this time for this story and be prepared for Transformers Animated Chasing the Sun and Darkwing Duck the Movie coming...Hopefully this December or so. GOOD NIGHT FOLKS! **_


	8. THE SEARC FOR RANDOMNESS AKA BRAIN FART

**Breaking Down the Randomness Wall **

**Chapter 8 **

**The Search For Randomness **

**AND EVERYONE READING THIS GOES..HUH!? I THOUGHT THIS FIC WAS OVER! Well it's not in fact I shall post this because I feel like it. **

**Enjoy and now flames or spamming or Reporting or being a jerk. **

**OR I SHALL KILL U IN YOUR SLEEP! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

(In the Randomness Jungles)

The Randomness Jungles. A great wide expanse of trees, grass, plants and Wrecked up Cars from the Nearby Monster Truck Rally. Don't ask. IN this forest lies the Key to Ultimate Randomness. And while this may start to look like an Indiana Jones Rip off/ Nope because…we got NO VILLAN!

"Except for Fanatic and WG FOR DRAGGING US OUT HERE!" Calvin yelled out loud as he carried a giant pack on his back with WG and Fanatic sitting on top of it. "Why are we even here, and why is this Train Wreck of a Fanfiction still going on?

"Because." Fanatic replied

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE FRAG YOU!"

Calvin Grumbled to himself. "he could have just updated that Transformers prime story but NOOO he had to make a dumb train wreck of a story even longer than it should."

"HEY I WILL BE GETTING TO THAT!" Fanatic yelled, causing the pack to wobble.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Shouted WG who had fallen asleep, DUCK AND COVER!"

She then leapt off the pack and then landed in a giant pile of Mud. "Great," She said as she wiped the Mud from her eyes. "just great now my outfit is ruined…AND THIS IS THE ONLY THING IB ROUGHT!"

"Why did you only being one outfit?" Hobbes, who had been inside the pack's 23rd Left side 3rd down from the top pocket, asked her. "BECASE HE" he shouted pointing at Fanatic., ",KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY ROOM!"

"Well you wouldn't have come if I asked you." "I WOULD TO HAVE!" She yelled back. "look, said Fanatic, I have something in here," he then Disappeared into the Pack and then it began to shake. This caused Poor Calvin to scream at the top of his lungs. "AHH THE PAIN, IN SPAIN, LIES MAINLY, ON MY BUTT!"

Fanatic then popped out holding…a Belle Dress from Beauty and the Beast. "Here you go and its size." WG stared at him. "Why do you have that?" "I think that the Better question is, how did I get your size." WG's eyes budged out of her head. Calvin grimaced.

"That formed an interesting Mental Picture in my brain that I want out." "Mine too." Said Hobbes.

Fanatic then Proceeded to drop down an entire Bathroom and the Belle dress out of the pack. Everyone stared at him. "How is that all fitting in there?" Calvin asked. "I think the better question is, WHY is it in there?" WG blinked. "I do not think that this Fic needs more Randomness we have plenty of it right here." And then she walked into the room, which Fanatic then threw a giant tarp over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soon the Group was off once again going through the jungle. Wg and Fanatic were once again sitting on top, WG now looking like a blond Colored Belle, while Fanatic looked at a large piece of paper. "SO Fanatic, do you have any idea where we are going, or what we are getting?' Wg asked him

"Oh yes." "What is it?" "OH YES, YES YES YES!" "Um Fanatic?." "ONE DAY YOU WILL BE MINE!" WG jumped at this. Then she grabbed the paper. "HEY!" Fanatic Shouted out loud. "GIVE THAT BACK!" WG looked it over then she blinked "This is a Transformers Toy New release Catalog." She looked at him. "What, they are finally making a Generation 1 Arcee and Elita one Toys."

WG just shook her head. Fanatic took the paper back and then stuffed it into his pocket, and then pulled out a Map. "What we are looking for, is the temple of Inspiration." "Why?" "Because, I need to Finish Transformers Prime Revolution and I NEED SOME INSPERATION!" "SO wait you have the inspiration to write THIS but no enough Inspiration to write a Transformers Fanfiction and it's the Franchise that goes through your head like 179 times a day?" "Yes." "Oh Via." WG Moaned.

Suddenly, Calvin stopped, and bys topped I mean that he tripped over a bug, and then fell flat on his face. And then the pack fell over..a cliff. WG and Fanatic found themselves grabbing onto a pack of Burlap."HOW DO THIESE THINGS ALWAYS HPPEN IN THIS KINDS OF THINGS!?" Fanatic yelled over the roar of the Obviously placed Waterfall.

"You're the writer you tell me." Quipped WG. Fanatic glared at her and then he called out to Calvin. "WHATEVER YOU DO NOT LET GO OF THE PACK!?" "WHAT!?" Calvin yelled out. Hobbes climbed out of the pack and then made his way to Calvin. "I think k he said let go of the pack. "YOU WANT ME TO LET GO!?" "NO DON'T LET GO!" "LET GO?" "NO!" "DOUGH, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" "I SAID NO!" "SO YOU DON'T WANT ANY DOUGH!" "NO I DID NOT SAY DOUGH, I SAID DO NOT LET GO OF THE PACK!" "WHAT, DOUGH LET GO!""I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO MONEY!" "I AM TELLING YOU NOT TO LET GO!" "SO YOU WANT ME TO LET GO!?" "DID YOU NOT JUST HERE ME SAY NO!?" "WHAT?" "AT WHAT POINT DID I TELL YOU TO LET GO!" "LET GO, OKAY!" "WHAT NO!" Calvin then slipped the pack off his back.

WG looked at him. "sometimes Fanatic, I hate you." "Really I think our real life Counter parts disagree with us on that one." 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled as the plummeted off the cliff. Calvin and Hobbes watched the fall. "now that I think about, I think he said DO not let go." Said Hobbes.

Fanatic reached into the Pack and then began pulling things out. "Let's see, Lie Vests, Titanic, Finn Mcmissle, Peter Cullen Autograph, Jacob Black gagged and tied up, Edward Cullen Gagged and tied up, Stephanie Meyer, gagged, beaten up, and tied up, Direct TV, Flat screen TV, Cinderella Ball gown that fits WG'S size, WG's bed. Tank Robot Suit, Hater. Tempus, Juggernaut, Mickey Mouse, Calvin Bot, Mc Donald's, Wal Mart, Ah here we go, AN INFLATABLE LIFE RAFT!"

WG stared at all the stuff that had been taken out. "Why do you have my Bed?" "I think the Better question is, SHUT UP AND GET READY TO GET ON THE LIFERAFT!" Fanatic pulled the cord and out came….a a little inflatable Life Raft that looked like a Duck Inner tube. He looked at WG then back at the Duck. Then he gave her the duck and then climbed inside the pack and then sipped it shut.

Wg sighed. Then she slipped on the Inner tube . "Ah well," She gave a salute. "Farewell World and HELLO JESUS!"

**SPLASH!" **

TH pack and WG hit the water, in a deep area. WG surfaced, still in the inner tube. "Well," She said. "at least I am alive, and wet, in a ball gown, which no doubt weighs a ton." "Oh well I am better off than Fanatic. Then she heard a whistle and then in came Fanatic driving A Pattle Boat, whistling Like Steam Boat Willie. Calvin and Hobbes were also (somehow) on the Boat.

"Need a hand?" He asked. "Yes please." Fanatic then got a fishing rod out and then cast it off, it hit the Inner tube, and then deflated it. "he hee, ops, DO NOT WORRY I SHALL REEL YOU IN!" And then he reeled her in, and by that I mean let Calvin and Hobbes do it."

Soon Wg was dry, and then standing in the Pilots house with Fanatic. "If my sogged up Catalog is right, BEAST Hunters shall not be released until Spring." "And the Map says that the Temple of inspiration is right up ahead.

**Right as **he said that they crashed through the Temple walls **and then found themselves in **the chamber of inspiration "Gees Short trip." "And a (thankfully) Short chapter." Said WG. They all climbed out of the boat, which then Self destructed covering them with soot and ash.

Fanatic walked up to the Podium, which on it stood a tall Box. He reached into it, he felt something and then he pulled it out

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

So slow that you could swear that watching Batman and Robin was more enjoyable then reading this thing right now.

"Now THAT," Said Calvin. "Is taking it too far."

Fanatic then pulled out. A Transformer figure. He blinked

WG Blinked

Calvin Blinked

Hobbes Blinked

Hater Blinked

Tempus Blinked

Juggernaut Blinked.

Moe Blinked

Mom and Dad Blinked.

Susie Blinked.

Everyone in the world blinked.

Then fanatic, moved the arm, then put the arm back into its original position. Then he stuck the leg out. Then he put the leg back in. Then he moved the head. Then he put it into his pocket.

"Okay I have my inspiration."

"**WHAT!?" **Everyone who was in this Chapter screamed at the Young Author. "well yeah it's the inspirational Transformer. He handed it to WG. Here

Wg stared at it, and then did the same thing Fanatic did. She gasped, "INSPERATION, I CAN FEEL IT!" "I MUST GO AND WRITE!" She then opened a portal and then ran into it." She then chucked it at Calvin, who grabbed it and the exact same thing. "I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR AN INVENTION!"

Hobbes turned to Fanatic "I hate you." Calvin grabbed Hobbes. "WE MUST GO" And they ran off, to the Time machine and flew off. Fanatic watched them go. Then he opened a time portal and leapt through it shouting out, BANZI!"

**TH END (for realz yo) **

**SO yeah like your most thinking right now..WA!?" Well I just wrote this as a little creative thing to get some creative juices flowing, I did an Idea that WG gave me in the comments and ran with it. So yeah **

**Oh and WG PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME, I AM SORRY BUT I NEEDE SOEMTHING FUNNY OR STUPID TO MOVE THIS PLOT ALONG! **

**SO yeah R&R and no flames Plz thanks Good Bye**

**FANTIC9& IS OUT PEACE! **


End file.
